A Forbidden Love
by KimKuran
Summary: This is my own personal story. Although Twilight did inspire me, these are my own characters. This is my first story so please be nice, I hope you enjoy! This is Kaleb and Cordelia, Their story of Romanance & Forbidden Love.
1. Chapter 1

1. Beginnings.

I suppose the best way to tell my story, like any other story, would be to start at the beginning. My name is Cordelia Carrington. Like every other eighteen year old I attend high school daily with the exceptions of weekends and most holidays. Im a senior. Also like the average teen, school is not a beloved routine of mine. I really don't have friends. Although I make A's and B's and my teachers like me, well adore would be better put. I'm not a conceited person in the least bit, I don't think I'm super-gorgeous or anything like that. But I think the guys are a little intimidated by my looks to ask me out. And I think the girls may be somewhat self-conscious in comparison to me. Whatever their reasoning,

I don't have friends outside of family. I have long wavy brown hair, not curly but a little wavy. I'm about 5'4" tall, I have a slim build, curvy in all of the right places. I'm not your 'average' teenager though in any way. I am a vampire, forever frozen at eighteen. My skin is pale white and to touch my skin it feels as if an artic rush has hit you. I suppose it would send a chill down someones' spine. Of course I don't have any human needs such as breathing or eating. Though no necessity for it, I can eat human food. Some of it doesn't taste too bad. Although I have no need to breathe I do suck in air to appear to be breathing, it just feels nice. I can stand in one place without moving for hours on end and never get tired. I move at the speed of lightning. If you're curious as to my family and how I came to be what I am, you are but seconds to finding out.

My Mother and Father are both vampires as well. See, My mother and father were bitten and the poision from the creature stunned them while the creature drained their blood and gave them his own. It was December 20th, 1956, my eighteenth birthday the day it had happened. After my Father and Mother were changed, they had came home blood thirsty and dad had bitten me, the poision dripped from his mouth causing it to slowly and painfully course through my veins paralyzing me. he then drained me and seeing what he had done to his own child he forever changed me into what I now eternally am. It felt as if my entire body had been thrown into a freezer. That was almost fifty-four years ago. So technically I am almost seventy-two years old. Confusing, I know. My mother, Elizabeth, is thirty-five years old, as she has been for the past fifty-four years. My father, Eric, is thirty-six and has been for just as long. We have moved around quite a bit so we wouldn't be at the risk of exposure. My parents don't really remember much about the night that they were attacked and bitten by the immortal who changed them. All I know is that they were leaving a restaraunt in our hometown of Boise, Idaho when it happened. We now live in Greenville, South Carolina. We moved here earlier in the year. Okay so to get all of the false myths of "Vampire Lore" out of the way. No, we do not sleep in coffins, actually we don't sleep at all. However some of the halfways do. Halfway's being the vampires that didn't completely change. The screw-ups if you will. Okay so the sunlight doesn't burn us to a crisp, it actually has no effect on our skin. We do not cry tears of blood, I haven't shed any tears since the right after I changed. It is very rare for one of our kind to be able to cry but with our emotions being stronger than a humans if sorrow hits you full force it could happen. You can kill one of us by a wooden stake, not necessarily having to be "through the heart" as myth implies, it can be anywhere in the upper abdomen region. Oh and also burning us will surely do it.

All of my Mother's family all died before I was born, the same with my Father's family. I do have a "cousin" Christopher. He is a rogue vamp we met him about forty years ago. He was changed a century ago in 1910 and is frozen in time also at nineteen. Christopher has a pale complextion that used to be somewhat olive. He has dark brown hair and deep brown eyes. To say he has a great body is an understatement. My parents see him as the perfect man for me if you would. But i don't. He just gets under my skin. My parents and I diet on bags of blood my father buys from a supplier in Georgia. Even if they didn't, I still could not take a human life. My eye color is very, very dark. Dark as almost midnight with a hint of violet like the very early morning sky. When I am thirsty my eyes tend to get black as ebony, all violet traces gone. It's quite a good thing that humans like to wear odd color contacts so noone notices my eyes with any assumption that they would be anything else. Maybe they do subconsciously or unconsciously sense that I am different. Well, one thing that I have in common with teenage humans is, like them I'm so glad today is Friday. I stopped staring out of my bedroom window just in time for school. I got ready within three seconds at the most.

I brushed my hair and I put on a white t-shirt with my leather jacket over it. I threw on a pair of purposely faded jeans that complimented my curves and my pair of black low-top converses'. I walked a human pace to my car, just in case someone road by my house. My car is a red 2009 Mustang GT with black interior. I then drove to school. I'm not sure what it was I noticed when I pulled into the school parking lot but something was different today. As I got out of my car the feeling only got stronger. Like an ocean current pulling me out to sea, I felt as if something was gravitating me into the school. Thats when I ran into Him.

2. The Meeting.

"Ouch," I cried, when we bumped into each other, my books falling on my toes. I couldn't grab them because surely someone would notice my all but too fast movement of my hands clasping down on my dropped books. "I'm so sorry! I'm such a klutz," he said. I laughed and told him, "No its okay no harm done, my toes are all intact." He smiled, the most beautiful smile i have **ever** seen. He was about 4 inches taller than me, he was lean but muscular, enough muscles to where he was sexy, not like freak-ish, steroid induced muscles. He had ear-length brown hair. He wore a black short-sleeve shirt, denim blue jeans with black 'VANS'. He seemed to be into the whole "rocker threads," like me. As we both went to pick up both of our books I noticed a sketch pad with a downright awesome drawing of a wolf. "Wow, Did you draw that? its really good." I smiled. "Yeah, Thanks, its a past time of mine. You can have it if ya want, after all I did injure you."

He then grinned playfully after the "injured" part. "Really?, You sure...?" I replied. " O'Course, anything for a beautiful girl like yourself, Miss..?" he said bashfully. If I'd have had a heartbeat it would've been beating like a freight train at that very second, I could tell he meant it about thinking I was "beautiful" because his heart was racing, he smelt tremendous. "My name is Cordelia, Cordelia Carrington,You're really sweet." I replied while twirling my hair around my finger, it was a habit to mock human movements, to seem normal. A part of me was screaming to myself what are you thinking? He is a HuMaN! But Looking at him overrode the screaming part. "My name is Kaleb, Kaleb Walker, Maybe we have some classes together? I can only hope," Once again he smiled such a beautiful smile. He pulled out his schedule and sure enough we had every class together with the exception of Ms. Smith's Chemistry and Mr. Williamston's Geometry. He grinned cunningly at our shared classes. He went to get my books to carry for me, like the perfect gentleman. When he got my books he accidently brushed my fingers, his skin was oddly cooler than most humans but he wasn't a vampire, that much I could tell. How odd. he seemed to notice my skins temperature, but we both shrugged the realization of it off. As he walked to our 1st class with me, I asked him where he moved from and such things as that. He told me he had just transferred from North Carolina. He lived with his father, older brother, and two cousins. That his mom had left his father when he was younger. I noticed his eyes were very dark, midnight pools of silver. I cannot possibly begin to tell you how mysterious and intriguing his eyes were.


	2. Chapter 2

3. Parting Is Such Sweet Sorrow.

As Kaleb and I got settled into our 1st period class. He took the empty seat next to me. I could barely concentrate on what Mr. Monroe was lecturing us on. Mr. Monroe is short and somewhat chunky. His hair is thinning and let's face it, his hairline has receded a few inches just in this past year. It looks as if his hairline is smiling. His eyes are brown oddly because he has pale blonde hair thats turning gray. I suppose he's in his late 40's.

Mr. Monroe is a good English teacher however. I do enjoy hearing Shakespeare and we are discussing the classic, star-crossed lovers, Romeo & Juliet. Being the vampire I am, I took notes and looked at Kaleb with my perfect periphial vision. I seen him slide a folded up piece of paper beside me, a note perhaps. I took the piece of paper and opened it. Such strange feelings this mere human boy is bringing out in me!

Oh, Im not complaining though because a part of me, okay the vast majority of myself enjoys these almost human feelings he stirs within me. So my assumption was right, Kaleb had written me a note. I had to make myself remember to try and read it slowly. Its so hard to remember to keep up a human charade around him. Kaleb's note said;

I'm sure such a beautiful woman as yourself is already taken, I presume. I hope it's not too forward of me to ask. I don't mean to pry but I am very curious about you.

I smiled at what he wrote, thinking how odd it is for me to be happy that he's interested in me. I know exactly what my parents would think of my being with a human, well everyone rebels at some point. It was at that moment that I realized the pull I felt this morning must have been coming from him somehow! Can this day get any more confusing? I thought. The split second it took me to realize all of these things was too quick for him to notice my pause in replying back to his note. I wrote;

You are really very sweet. But no, I'm single. And you aren't prying, I don't mind . I'm curious myself as to you. Are you enjoying Greenville so far? How old are you?

As Kaleb read my reply, he beemed;

I'm enjoying myself here very much, even more now that I know you are available. I'm eighteen actually. My brother Gabriel and my older cousin Shawn are twenty-three, they just started community college and live near there. I live with my father who just turned fourty last october and my younger cousin Jackson who is sixteen and is a junior here. Please don't feel obligated to do so but would you like to see a movie with me tonight?

I smiled, then looked at him and nodded. Mr. Monroe was assigning partners to act out a skit of Romeo and Juliet in the front of the classroom. Kaleb and I were partners. I couldn't help but feel proud of the fact that Kaleb was interested in _me_, when all of the other girls in the class were obviously reacting to him the same as myself. I memorized my lines in about a sixth of a second. I looked at noone but Kaleb and said, "Oh Romeo, Romeo, Where For Art Thou Romeo? deny thy father and refuse thy name; for if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love and I'll no longer be a Capulet." Kaleb looked over his lines, gazed so deeply into my eyes the room could've caught fire. He whispered to me, "Shall I hear more, or shall I speak?"

As we gazed into one anothers eyes, It seemed to me that he was more than human. I shrugged it off as my imagination running wild. But still, there _was _something there. All through that first day, we kept stealing glances at one another. I sat with him at lunch, not eating of course. Almost _every _girl in the cafeteria was looking at him, then looking at me with fierce jealousy. Good, I thought, I'd like to see one of them try something. But his attention was only on me, which of course made them even more envious. When school was over he walked me to my car and I gave him directions to my home and we decided he should pick me up at 8 o'clock this evening. He took my hand in his, curled my fingers around his and kissed the top of my hand and then said; "Parting is such sweet sorrow." Wow, his heart was really racing. And at that same moment _something_ was going on with myself as well. I got into my car and headed home as he left for his own car. He had a 2010 black Dodge Charger, and i'm really not too big on cars but I have to admit it was _nice_!

4. Kaleb's Story.

My name is Kaleb Walker. I met a more than beautiful girl today. Words cannot express just how irresistably beautiful Cordelia Carrington is. It's funny, I felt and sensed something drawing me, pulling me to the very spot where I ran into her. As if I were a piece of metal being drawn to a magnet. Her wavy brown hair glistens without sunlight. Her eyes are mysterious and dark with a hint Violet, like the dawn breaking across the sky. Her skin was pale white. And when I touched her skin it was as cold as a piece of ice. Touching her sent a shiver down my spine in the very best of ways. There's just something about her. Not frightening but interesting. I feel as if I've known her my whole life even though we just met. I wonder if she'd still be interested in me if she knew the _real_ me. Ha! she'd probably run away screaming. But maybe, just maybe she'd understand. I can't believe she's going to the movies with me. I'm not an ordinary human, I'm a werewolve. I'm fuzzy with deep brown fur and pure silver eyes. Silver, Funny Huh? My family descends from a long line of werewolves. Originally from Romania. My brother, and two cousins are also werewolves. My father Vincent, gave up his wolf side after my mom left. I'm ordinarily 6ft tall, My family and I had to move from North Carolina because my older cousin Shawn accidently killed his girlfriend. It was when the change from man to wolf first happened for him when he was twenty. He had gotten angry over a guy friend of hers and the wolve inside of him raged. A battle within. So my family has been fleeding every since and its safe for us now to settle down once again.

Shawn and my older brother Gabriel (Gabe) are the same age and attending Greenville Technical College together. They live in apartments somewhat near the college. Shawn is about 6'5" tall, black hair and green eyes. Except when he changes his eyes are gray and his fur black. Gabe on the other hand is 6'4" tall. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. Well when he changes his eyes are solid black and his fur is orange-ish. My younger cousin Jackson goes to the same school as me but he's a junior. Shawn and Jackson's parents died in a car accident when they were very young, So they've lived with us since then. We were all raised together and are more brothers than anything. See, we each transform at different ages, when we reach manhood, but for each one of us the age of manhood was different. As you know my older cousin Shawn made the first change from wolf to man at the age of twenty. For my brother it was twenty-one. But I changed when I was seventeen and Jackson has just begun. Our aging slows for a while, about six months after the first change. We start aging normally again if we give up our wolve side, like my father. I can pass for much older than eighteen. Jackson is just hitting his growth spurt that we all went through in the first six months of our transformation.

When I got home from school my father looked worried. "Dad, what's wrong?" I asked him. "There's something I should've told you and Jackson the first time you each changed, but I wanted to tell you when you both had already transformed and now is the time you will know." I just looked at him kinda dumb-founded because I had no idea exactly what is was I _should_ know. "Er okay dad I guess i'll go find Jackson then.." I went down the hall to Jackson's room. Jackson is like me in some ways. We both listen to all sorts of Rock music. He's 5'4" tall, lanky but not a boney person. Since he made the transformation he's been getting muscular. He has chin length jet black hair, black as ebony. And his eyes are brown. When He's in 'wolf form' his fur is gray and his eyes stay the same. Both Mine and Jackson's eyes stay the same from normal to wolf form. Jackson's room was red, blood red. He had carpet that resembled a checkerboard because the carpet pattern was black and red little squares. He had a Tool poster as well as a poster of Rob Zombie. His Flat-screen desktop computer was in the corner. And his bed not far from there. "Jackson, My dad wants to tell us something he seems worried, not sure bout what but let's find out." I told him. "Mmk dude." Jackson said as we walked down the hall into the living room, where my father sat looking just as worried as before. "Boys," my father said looking at each of us. "The time has come for you to know the legend of our ancestors'."


	3. Chapter 3

5. Kaleb's Family Legend.

My father turned his gaze out the window. My Father also has blonde hair and blue eyes, and is about 6 ft. tall. As if he were looking beyond the surrounding woods that are behind our home. He looked as if he were seeing the past as well as the present. My cousin and I exchanged a look of curiousity and confusion. As we both listened in silence my father began the story. "four hundred years ago in Romania your Grandfather Viktor, your very very great grandfather, of course you know that from four hundred years ago. i'm not entirely sure how many generations ago for me to know exactly. Viktor was only twenty-two years old and was married to the girl of his dreams, your very great grandmother Ana, who was only sixteen. It was their anniversary the night he became more than mere human, more than mere wolf. It was the night he became _loup-garou_. He had went to a market to buy Ana a present. He bought her a silver pendant. It was night by time he had bought her gift, and the sky was well on its way to being twilight. He took a shortcut through the woods. Suddenly, out of nowhere a gigantic grey wolf appeared. Viktor was frightened for his life and tried to run. But the wolf was faster, the animal knocked Viktor down and viciously bit him on his arm. Viktor grabbed a stone and bashed the wolf with it. The grey wolve's blood had gotten in Viktor's bite wound. They say when a man and an animal spills each others blood that they become one. And in that moment something Viktor never imagined could happen in all of his wildest dreams. Where the wolf's blood had dropped into the bite wound it made the bite wound heal instantly, leaving a small moon shaped scar on his arm. But the place where he had been bitten starting burning. Hotter and hotter the scar and the blood within him burnt on. He lay on the ground and thrashed until his body stretched and his bones morphed ripping his clothes off. He transformed that night from man to _loup-garoux_."

" At first Viktor was frightened of what he had become but then he started feeling new and enhightened senses that were better than any human senses are. He used his new senses then hunted and fed from a deer he had tracked. After wandering around in his wolf form he thought of his wife and shifted back into his human form. When he got back to the inn he didn't tell his wife what had happened. His Wife soon bore him a son, Vlad. Vlad had a birthmark of a moon shape on his arm, it looked just like Viktor's scar. So became the mark of the moon, All of us have it." My father then pulled up his long-sleeved shirt and pointed to his mark. My cousin and I just nodded impatiently waiting to know more.

We then realized thats what our birthmark meant. My father began again, "Vlad found out he could turn from man to wolf when he reached manhood. His father encouraged him and also told him not to tell his mother. Viktor realized he could change without a full moon. One night, Viktor came home from his trip from the village, only to find blood smeared on the floor, he called for his wife Ana but there was no answer. He frantically ran into their bedroom. His wife was lying on the bed, her blood smeared all over her body and on the bed. He stood there in shock, thats when the creature appeared with his wife's blood on its mouth. The creature smiled wickedly. Viktor was so enraged he shifted into his wolf form. Viktor knew this wasn't a human. For Its skin was pale as snow. Its eyes were crimson red. He lunged at the creature, its skin was cold and hard. The creature was very fast. But Viktor's rage made him also fast and he bit the creature, he was so angry that he ripped the creature to pieces. The pieces of the creature were sprawled over the floor. He turned back into a man, and the creature's hands started moving. Viktor grabbed all of the pieces knocking over his lit candle and it burnt the pieces to ash. He sensed the creature was now dead. His son returned home, just as outraged as his father. They buried Ana. From generation to generation our family legend has been passed. Only now do we know the true name for our enemy, Vampire. I tell you boys this only now because I sense that there are immortals here." My father looked down. My cousin and I sat in silence, letting every word sink in. After a while had passed I got ready to take Cordelia out to the movies. I left my house to pick her up.

6. Cordelia Awaiting The Date.

After I returned home from school I fretted over what I should wear tonight. I suppose this fluttery feeling I have is considered being nervous.

I knew if I told my parents that they'd be very angry with me. Though they have reverance for human life, but still they didn't want their only daughter with a 'mere human'. I went to my room-which is on the second level of our home-and ramsacked my closet. I have a fairly big walk-in closet. My father had put in a circular revolving clothes rack for me. I frantically spun my clothes rack around at the speed of light. Finally, I withdrew a knee-length satin black dress. It criss-crossed in the back showing some of my pale skin. It wasn't a formal dress, it was casual enough I thought. I layed the dress across my bed. Even though I had no actual use for the bed it would look odd to an outsider if there weren't any beds in our home. We also keep food in our refrigerator and such human necessities to keep up appearances. I picked out a pair of black heels that were casual enough to go with my dress. My clock said 7:10 p.m. I had just enough time to hunt before I went with Kaleb tonight. Afterall, I wanted to take extra precautions since he was human. And one of the extra precautions was that I wanted to make sure I wasn't thirsty in the least. So I went to our kitchen, opened the fridge and got a blood baggie.

Our home is a white two story with blue shudders, Victorian Era. It is located in Powdersville, Which is a town within the city of Greenville. Our home is secluded on our own acre of land. I then went into our "living room," and told my mother that I was going out for the night. My mother asked, "Where are you going darling?". "I'm going to see a movie mom." I told her. She then asked me who I was going with and when I told her a boy from school she stood there with such a shocked and worried expression on her face. She wrung her hands out of habit of acting human. She quickly composed herself as she said, "I hope you will be _very_ careful with that human. The last thing that we need is for someone to be hurt and suspicion aroused." I told her I had already fed and that I was going to put my hands over our fireplace to try and get them warm where he wouldn't notice my skins temperature. "Umm, okay sweetheart, but let's not tell your father about this. For I know he will pack our things and we'd move tonight. He'd worry more than me. But remember to play your role in the human world extra carefully." After reassuring her more than once I heard Kaleb's car coming down our road. When he reached our driveway I hugged my mother goodbye and slowly walked a human pace out of the door.

7. The Date

I walked to Kaleb's car and felt nervous. I worried to myself. What if I slipped up and didn't act like a human well enough? What does he think of me? Do I frigten him? Kaleb didn't seem to notice my worrying. He smiled his beautiful smile at me. It felt like my dead heart would come alive. I felt human. I slowly got into his car and shut the car door behind me. Kaleb looked at my attire and his mouth gaped open. I smiled and he closed his mouth. His heart was racing like mad, so I took that as a good sign. Wow he smelled great. His blood was pumping more quickly due to his speeding heart. He started the ignition and we were on our way to

the restaurant. He had "Fur Elise," by Beethoven playing on his stereo. One of my favorites. He was an excellent driver. He glanced at me, smiling, and started talking. "You look amazing, amazing doesn't even begin to describe how you look. You're so beautiful words cannot express just how beautiful you are." he told me. I smiled. "Thank you, you're very good-looking as well." I replied. He smiled, "I hope this doesn't make you feel uncomfortable but I feel as if I've known you my whole life rather that just the whole day," he went on to say, "I felt something urging me into the school today and it got stronger, when we bumped into each other It was like you were the one drawing me there..." he stopped and looked like he was embarassed, he blushed slightly. Making his blood rush to his cheeks. I could see his jugglar vein move from his blood pumping behind it. Even though my diet is strictly blood baggies it's usually easy to ignore the urge for fresh human blood. But I hate to admit that a small part of me thought about seductively biting Kaleb to taste the blood that surely tasted as good as he smelt. I quickly shunned the thought as soon as it came to mind. Kaleb and I were almost to the Applebee's.

I looked at Kaleb and he could've been an angel he was so beautiful especially to be a guy. I looked into his eyes and he looked to be way beyond his years. "You aren't making me uncomfortable in the least, I think the same thing, I feel the same way about you." I told him. It felt like Kaleb and I were destined to be together. We belong together, I thought to myself; soulmates. But if he only knew what I am he probably wouldn't be this close to me. Kaleb smiled at me and said, "So tell me about your parents." I gently smiled at him. My parents, well their hard-working, blood-sucking people, I thought. "My mother's name is Elizabeth, she's a part-time homemaker and she designs clothes. My father's name is Eric, he works at Davis Attorney at Law, he's an assistant attorney. Kaleb nodded after I told him. I then asked him what his father does for a living. "Well, my father is a carpenter/welder. He welded and laid pipes as well as installing fire sprinklers for about 20 years. But he had built our home we just moved from, so he helps with building houses here if needed be." Wow I thought to myself, such a handy man. "That's pretty neat actually, because he sounds pretty handy." We then pulled up at Applebee's. Kaleb parked his car and got out. He casually walked over to my side and opened the door. I can't believe he's such a gentleman, It just keeps getting better. As he held open the car door for me, he put out his other hand in reach for mine. He helped me out of the car and hand in hand we walked into the restaraunt. The waiter led us to a private table near the far wall.


End file.
